Martin Harris (1783-1875)
}} Biography "The angel stood before me and said, ‘Look!’ When I gazed upon him I fell to earth, but I rose to my feet again and saw the angel turn the golden leaves over and over, and…" Martin Harris, Sr. and died July 10, 1875, in Clarkston, Cache County, Utah. On March 27, 1808, he married his first cousin, Lucy Harris. At least six children were born to the couple. Early Life He was born May 18, 1783, in Easton NY (Washington County, New York), the second of the eight children born to Nathan Harris and Rhoda Lapham. Little is known of his youth. The strongest evidence supporting this location is an Advertisement in Albany Gazette (Albany, New York), September 22, 1791 and October 13, 1791, Page: 4, announcing the court ordered sale of some land siezed from his father: (Source: GenealogyBank.com) "By virtue of a writ of fieri facias, issued out of the Supreme Court of judicature of the State of New York, against the goods and chattels, lands and tenements of Nathan Harris, I have seized and taken a Farm, situate in Easton; which I shall expose to sale at public vendue..." War of 1812 Veteran In the War of 1812, Private Harris was a teamster in the Battle of Buffalo. By May 1814, at the Battle of Puttneyville, he was first sergeant in the Thirty-ninth New York Militia. He returned home an honored war veteran. He inherited 150 acres and by 1828 owned a total of 320 acres. His wife characterized him as industrious, attentive to domestic concerns, and an excellent provider and father. He married Lucy in 1808 and served with the New York militia in the War of 1812. Harris inherited 150 acres. Anthon Transcript Sometime early in 1828, Martin and Lucy became acquainted with the Smith Family, learning more in a visit by the prophet's mother, Lucy Mack (1775-1856). Wanting to learn more about the ancient record in Joseph's possession, he was recruited to take a sampling of the writings and their translation to some experts in New York City for authentication. Eventually he was referred to Charles Anthon, a young professor of grammar and linguistics at Columbia College. Anthon had been collecting American Indian stories and speeches for publication and was eager to inspect the document Martin brought him. Martin claimed that Anthon declared the characters authentic until he learned how Joseph Smith had acquired them. He suggested Martin bring him the plates. Martin refused, and Anthon replied, paraphrasing a verse in Isaiah, “I cannot read a sealed book.” * See also Scholar gives new insights to 1828 Anthon Visit - LDS Church News - 10 Nov 2015. 1828 Scribe * See also Lost 116 pages - Encyclopedia of Mormonism Martin's farm was located near the Smith family farm and he became an early follower of the young Mormon prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). In 1828, he assisted Joseph as scribe for the translation of the Book of Mormon. His wife was irritated with the amount of time that he spent working for Joseph and asked to see the partially completed manuscript. These disappeared shortly after Martin brought them whole and was a big setback to the work. It is the subject of two revelations given to Joseph (D&C 3 and D&C 10). During the spring and early summer of 1828, Martin scribed as the young seer dictated the translation. Though the process must have seemed miraculous to him, Martin was still on guard against deception. He once replaced Joseph’s seer stone with another stone to see if Joseph would notice the difference. When Joseph was unable to continue translating, Martin confessed his ruse and returned the seer stone. When Joseph asked him why he had done it, Martin explained that he wanted to “stop the mouths of fools, who had told him that the Prophet had learned those sentences and was merely repeating them.”Edward Stevenson, “One of the Three Witnesses: Incidents in the Life of Martin Harris,” in Latter-day Saints’ Millennial Star, vol. 44, no. 6 (Feb. 6, 1882), 87. 116 Lost Pages From April 12 to June 14, 1828, Martin Harris served as Joseph Smith's scribe, producing 116 manuscript pages. To gain family support, he persuaded Joseph to let him take the pages to Palmyra to show his family, and during a three-week period when he visited relatives, attended to business, and served jury duty, the 116 pages were stolen. It is reported that Lucy Harris said that she burned them. Ill and suffering the insecurity of progressive deafness, she reportedly feared that Palmyra's boycott of the Book of Mormon would lead to her and her husband's financial ruin. After the loss of the manuscript, Harris ceased his work as scribe. "After much solicitation I again enquired of the Lord, and permission was granted him to have the writings on certain conditions, which were, that he shew them only to his brother Preserved Harris (1785-1867), his own wife, his father, and his mother, and a Mrs. (Polly) Harris Cobb, a sister to his wife. In accordance with this last answer I required of him that he should bind himself in a covenant to me in the most solemn manner, that he would not do otherwise than had been directed. He did so. He bound himself as I required of him, took the writings and went his way." Joseph Smith History published in Times and Seasons, 16 May 1842 (p. 785) These pages were lost and became the subject of two more revelations to Joseph Smith (D&C 3 and 10). Book of Mormon Witness * See article Witnesses of the Book of Mormon] Martin Harris is most famous for being one of the three witnesses who testified that they had seen the golden plates from which Joseph Smith said the Book of Mormon had been translated. He was one of the earliest of converts to the Latter Day Saint movement. Additionally he mortgaged his farm (he being a wealthy farmer in 1829 to guarantee the first printing of the Book of Mormon. Be it known unto all nations, kindreds, tongues, and people, unto whom this work shall come: That we, through the grace of God the Father, and our Lord Jesus Christ, have seen the plates which contain this record, which is a record of the people of Nephi, and also of the Lamanites, their brethren, and also of the people of Jared, who came from the tower of which hath been spoken. And we also know that they have been translated by the gift and power of God, for his voice hath declared it unto us; wherefore we know of a surety that the work is true. And we also testify that we have seen the engravings which are upon the plates; and they have been shown unto us by the power of God, and not of man. And we declare with words of soberness, that an angel of God came down from heaven, and he brought and laid before our eyes, that we beheld and saw the plates, and the engravings thereon; and we know that it is by the grace of God the Father, and our Lord Jesus Christ, that we beheld and bear record that these things are true. And it is marvelous in our eyes. Nevertheless, the voice of the Lord commanded us that we should bear record of it; wherefore, to be obedient unto the commandments of God, we bear testimony of these things. And we know that if we are faithful in Christ, we shall rid our garments of the blood of all men, and be found spotless before the judgment-seat of Christ, and shall dwell with him eternally in the heavens. And the honor be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Ghost, which is one God. Amen. * Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850) * David Whitmer (1805-1888) * Martin Harris Financing the Book of Mormon In March 1830, Martin Harris mortgaged his family farm to guarantee a loan to finance the first edition publication of the Book of Mormon. This was directed by a revelation given to Joseph Smith. And again, I command thee that thou shalt not covet thine own property, but impart it freely to the printing of the Book of Mormon, which contains the truth and the word of God... Impart a portion of thy property, yea, even part of thy lands, and all save the support of thy family. Pay the debt thou hast contracted with the printer. Release thyself from bondage. (D&C 19:26,34-35) Harris continued to support Smith financially. The translation was completed in June 1829. By August, Smith contracted with publisher E. B. Grandin of Palmyra to print the Book of Mormon. Harris mortgaged his farm to Grandin to ensure payment of the printing costs, and he later sold 151 acres of his farm to pay off the mortgage. He hoped to convince Egbert B. Grandin of Palmyra to print the book, and Martin took up the negotiations. Grandin’s price was $3,000 for the unusually large printing of 5,000 copies, but he would not buy the type or begin the job until Joseph or Martin had “promised to insure the payment for the printing.” However, in compliance with the earlier revelation, Martin eventually sold enough of his property to pay the debt. By so doing, he secured his place as the most significant financial supporter of the Book of Mormon and thus the early Church. None among Joseph Smith’s younger and poorer friends could have provided this critical contribution. Early Church Service Martin was one of the first people baptized into the LDS church by Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850), 6 Apr. 1830. Led members of Manchester, Ontario Co., branch from Palmyra to Kirtland, Geauga Co., Ohio, May 1831. Ordained a high priest by Lyman Wight, 4 June 1831, at Kirtland. Appointed to serve mission to Missouri, 6 June 1831. Appointed member of what became the Literary Firm, Nov. 1831. Appointed member of United Firm, Apr. 1832. Participated in Camp of Israel expedition to Missouri, 1834. Member of Kirtland high council, 1834. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) 1838 Apostacy After failure of the Kirtland Bank failure of 1838, Martin was with the group that fell away from the church. He fell under the influence of other apostates, including a group by Warren Parrish took control of the Kirtland temple and became known as The Church of Christ. In its 1838 articles of incorporation, Harris was named one of that church's three trustee. But while Parrish and his followers argued which teachings of Joseph to reject or follow, Martin strongly advised them not to reject the Book of Mormon. George A Smith wrote: "Last Sabbath a division arose among the Parrish party about the Book of Mormon; John F. Boynton, Warren Parrish, Luke Johnson and others said it was nonsense. Martin Harris then bore testimony of its truth and said all would be damned if they rejected it."30 March 1838 - Letter from George A. Smith to Josiah Fleming, Kirtland, Ohio. Afterwards he became affiliated with several other breakaway sects; Strangite, Whitmerite, Gladdenite, Williamite, Shaker. By the 1860s, all of these organizations had either dissolved or declined. In 1856, his wife Caroline left him to gather with the Mormons in Utah Territory while he remained in Kirtland and gave tours of the temple to curious visitors. Rebaptized into LDS church, 1842, at Kirtland. Member of high council of James J. Strang’s Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints at Kirtland, 7 Aug. 1846. Joined with William E. McLellin’s religious movement, 1847. Initiated a new movement with William B Smith (1811-1893) and Chilton Daniels at Kirtland, likely 1855. Migrated by train to Salt Lake Valley, 1870. Rebaptized into LDS church, 1870. * LDS Kirtland Ohio Stake - original member of the 1st stake high council. Deathbed Witness Years later he moved to Utah, and diligently sought rebaptism. After a manifestation of the spirit, the baptismal font was prepared, and by arrangement Elder Stevensen led Martin Harris down into the water and rebaptized him. Five of the Apostles were present (John Taylor, Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898), Orson Whitley Pratt (1811-1881) , George Albert Smith (1817-1875) and Joseph Fielding Smith (1838-1918)) After baptism, Orson Pratt confirmed him, being joined with the rest of the brethren, by the laying on of hands. In 1870, at the urging and with the assistance of Brigham Young, Martin, now 87 years old, made the long trek by train and joined the Saints in Utah. Over the next five years, he bore powerful testimony of the truthfulness of the Book of Mormon publicly, twice in the Tabernacle. On the afternoon of his death he was bolstered up in his bed, where, with the Book of Mormon in his hand, he bore his last testimony to those who were present. He was 93 years old. " "Yes, I did see the plates on which the Book of Mormon was written. I did see the angel, I did hear the voice of God, and I do know that Joseph Smith is a true Prophet of God, holding the keys of the Holy Priesthood" ("The Last Testimony of Martin Harris," recorded by William H. Homer in a statement sworn before J. W. Robinson, Apr. 9, 1927, HDC )."LDS Ensign July 2012 Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Lucy Harris Martin married Lucy Harris (1792-1836), his first cousin, in 1808, in Easton, New York. Lucy played a very important role in the early history of the church for being highly skeptical of the Book of Mormon manuscript and the resulting 116 lost manuscript pages. The couple had five children, three of whom lived to be adults. # Henry Harris (1810-1850) # Duty Harris (1812-1850) # George B Harris (1814-1864) # Lucy Harris (1816-1841) # Elizabeth L Harris (1821-) 2nd Marriage: Caroline Young After Lucy's death in the summer of 1836, Martin remarried to Caroline Young (1816-1888) on 01 Nov 1836. She was the 22-year-old niece of Mormon Leaders Brigham Young (1801-1877) (father's side) and Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) (mother's side) and was 31 years younger than Martin. They had seven children: # Martin Harris (1838-1913) # Caroline Harris (1839-1850) # Julia Lacotha Harris (1842-1869) # John Wheeler Harris (1845-1916) # Sarah Harris (1849-1856) # Solomon Webster Harris (1854-1919) # Ida May Harris (1856-) Legacy Clarkston Pageant Every summer the community of Clarkston, Utah sponsors The Clarkston Martin Harris Pageant: The Man Who Knew which tells of the life and testimony of Martin Harris, one of the three witnesses to the origin of the Book of Mormon. The events that took place in 1829 near Palmyra, New York are presented. Vital Records Clarkston Memorial * Location: Clarkston City Cemetery - * Martin Harris Gravesite - LDS Historic Sites External Links * All is Lost - Story of Martin Harris and the lost manuscript - LDS Ensign Magazine July 2018. * Martin Harris Biography - Joseph Smith Papers * Martin Harris - Encyclopedia of Mormonism - Author: James, Rhett Stephens (1992) * * #6269419 * The Contributions of Martin Harris - LDS.org - See also D&C 3, 5, 10, 17, 19. * “REST ASSURED, MARTIN HARRIS WILL BE HERE IN TIME” - Martin Harris was the only one of the Three Witnesses of the Book of Mormon to journey to the Salt Lake Valley. He arrived in the summer of 1870 at the age of 87. * Tuckett, Madge Harris, and Belle Harris Wilson. The Martin Harris Story, with Biographies of Emer Harris and Dennison Lott Harris. Provo, UT: Vintage Books, 1983. * Martin Harris - disambiguation * Harris in Washington County, New York References Category:American Latter Day Saint missionaries Category:American Latter Day Saint leaders Category:Angelic visionaries Category:Apostles of the Church of Christ (Latter Day Saints) Category:Book of Mormon witnesses Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Doctrine and Covenants people Category:People from Palmyra, New York Category:Religious leaders from New York (state) Category:Latter Day Saint missionaries in the United States Category:People from Easton, New York